Dare You
by Push Me
Summary: Steve is back, and a blossoming romance between him and Claire forms, based around a series of dares. but the original founder of Umbrella Inc. Is alive too, and out for revenge. STEVEXCLAIRE
1. Chapter 1

**_First Resident Evil Fic._**

_**ClaireXSteve...Is there anything else to write about?**_

**_So yeah. Romance. Based after 4. Dont like. Dont read._**

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_Prologue_

**_-------_**

_"No! Fight it! Please Steve! PLEASE!"she pleaded desperately._

_Nothing. No sparkle in the eye. No lopsided grin._

_He was gone._

_Claire pointed the gun at the monsters forehead._

_"Please Steve! Come back to me! PLEASE!"_

_Steve Burnside roared, an unrecognisable sound, chilling Claire to the bones._

_He lunged at her, and she winced, pulling the trigger of the handgun._

_BANG_

_Her aim had been true enough, right between his eyes...But he ignored it._

_The bullet was wedged in his skin, sticking out sickly._

_She screamed and fled the boy she had cared for so much._

_But he was gone. All that was left was this savage monster, a bi-product of the Code Veronica Virus._

_A tyrant._

_Steve..._

_She flung herself through the narrow corridors, his grunting breaths growing louder, warmer on her neck._

_Her hair was falling into her eyes, but she didnt stop to move it._

_He screamed again, leaping the last few feet between them and grabbing her around the neck, choking her._

_"Steve..." she gasped, clawing at his hand, "Steve PLEASE!"_

_She looked into the pits of darkness the thing called eyes._

_"Steve...Come back to me..."_

_His grip loosened, his eyes softened._

_"Steve?"_

_He threw her roughly to the floor, grabbing at his chest._

_"STEVE!"_

_She rushed to his side, only to be met with a swift blow from his arm that knocked her back onto the floor._

_He dropped to his knees, the inhuman screech sounding more and more like the boy he had been._

_"Steve, focus on me! Steve!"_

_The beast looked at her, and she saw his skin begin to soften, the bullet popping out of his flesh, making a loud clink on the floor._

_It reached a five fingered human hand towards her, and she grasped it desperately._

_"Fight it Steve..."_

_He nodded. _

_He screamed again, his body lurching as it returned to the slender, fit form of a 17 year old._

_Then he dropped, sweating and panting,onto the floor._

_"Claire..." his voice was soft, barely above a whisper._

_"I'm here Steve. It's going to be ok..."_

_He shook his head._

_"You will Steve. I promise..."_

_He looked at her, and she saw the despair in his face, and knew what was happening._

_"No! Steve! Dont give up please..."_

_He smirked, barely noticable as his lips were as pale as his skin._

_"I love you, Claire..."_

_She felt tears freely flowing down her face._

_"DONT YOU DARE STEVE! STAY WITH ME! PLEASE!"_

_His head dropped onto the floor._

_His hand dropped from hers._

_"NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_She grabbed him, shaking him frantically._

_"Steve!" she knew he was gone, but couldn't stop herself shaking the body, hoping that a grin would form, or the moth would say 'Gotcha...'_

_Nothing._

_She cradled the body in her arms._

_And cried..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Ok, may not be EXACTLY how it happened, but yh. Hollywood. So sue me!_**

**_That was a joke... Please dont..._**

**_Just read on. It gets longer and better..._**

**_Please?_**

**_Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_:O LIKE OMG! ONE DAY! ONE REVIEW!_**

**_Well, ok, here ya go ppl, new chappie!_**

**_And remember, if you are reading, and not reviewing you are a thief!_**

**_And we WILL find you...Wont we Steve?_**

**_Steve: Yes, my king..._**

**_Push Me: DAMN RIGHT!_**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Chapter 1

"Claire?"

His voice resonded around him.

Nothing.

He looked about him, hoping for some sign of the girl. Maybe even crying over him.

Nope.

Nothing.

There was nothing at all to see.

"CLAIRE!" he cried, his voice echoing around him, returning in an almost mocking form.

He pulled himself to his feet.

It was so dark. He'd always feared the dark.

He couldnt see what his feet were standing on.

Couldnt see his hands.

He shivered.

He hadnt been alone in the dark in a while.

He felt the first sting of tears behind his eyes as the last few moments of his life popped into his head.

He almost hurt Claire...

He screwed up his face, trying to force the tears back.

But the thought of her face, looking down at him as he took his last breath pushed him over the edge.

He cried out, letting the tears flow down his cheeks, his feet flailing out for something to kick, something to feel pain as much as he was.

How long he was like that, he didnt know.

Time didnt seem to effect wherever he was.

He flopped to the floor, his hair stuck to his head from the sweat, his breathing would have been heavy, had he been breathing at all.

Where was he?

Was this Hell?

Where was the fire? The suffering? All the people from Umbrella.

Those bastards...

What he wouldnt give for one of them to be stuck with him in...wherever the fuck he was...

What he wouldnt give for Claire to be there...

To tell him it was going to be ok. Sit with him. Talk with him. Reassure him...

"Claire..." His head dropped into hishands and he began sobbing silently to himself.

"Why the long face?"

The new voice made him jump to his feet.

"Who's there?" he called. How could someone else be in such a place?

"A friend."

Out of the darkness stepped a muscular man stepped forward.

He was taller than Steve, his eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses, even in a place such as this.

He looked at the trails the tears had left on the boy's face, and smiled.

It wasnt a warm smile, and Steve didnt lower his guard.

"Why cry?" he asked, taking a few steps towards Steve. "Dont you know where you are? WHAT you are?"

Steve stared back into the glasses defiantly. They gave this man the edge, not being able to see his eyes. Not knowing his intentions.

"No. All I know is I'm..."

His voice cracked. He couldnt bring himself to say the last word. It would finilise it.

"Dead?" the man finished.

Steve nodded, his head drooping, looking to the floor.

He jumped as the mans laughter split the silence.

"Dead?" he snorted. "My boy, you're not dead. Nothing could be further from the truth..."

"What are you talking about?" Steve cut him off.

"Now boy," all the mans forced warmth evaporated. "Do NOT get agressive with me. You are NOT dead."

Steve struggled with this blow. His mind flickered back to looking up at Claire, and then his eyes closing.

He was dead. Never going to see Claire again.

"But...I am...I died, I know I did. SHE saw me die..."

The man nodded sagely.

"You may have DIED...But you are not DEAD..."

"What...? Thats just dumb...If this is hell, and you're here to torment me, go ahead. I'll atone for what I've done..."

"LISTEN to me boy. You died from the unique brand of the virus, which means the traces are still INSIDE you..."

Steve narrowed his eyes suddenly. How did this man know what had happened?

"Ok, WHO the FUCK are you? HOw do you know me? How do you know what happened?"

"I guess introductions are neccessary. Albert Wesker," he made a small bow, "at your service..."

"Steve..."

"I know who you are. You, like me, are special, Mr Burnside. We're unique."

"We...are?"

"Yes. You were injected with the same strand of the Virus as me. You, however, rejected it for your own reasons, but traces were left in you..."

"Dont worry," he continued, as Steve stepped back, holding his chest, "You no longer mutate...But there are advantages."

He reached into his pocket, removing a small mirror.

"Observe..."

Steve stepped forward catiously, crying out and jumping back after a glance.

"You have the same sign as me," Wesker stated, removing the sunglasses.

Steve would have gasped, but remembered the lack of need to breathe.

His eyes glowed a vivid red, as Steve's had done in the reflection.

"What...What am I? If I'm not dead, where the hell am I?"

"This," Wesker stated, waving a hand about them, "is the rebirth zone. The virus is beginning to bring you back. It will be painful, but most worth it."

Steve's stomach lurched.

"I'm...alive?"

"Barely. You'll notice you dont need to breathe yet. The need for oxygen will return, shortly in fact. I'm here to guide you back to your living form."

Steve glared at him. 17 years of not trusting anyone had saved him so far, he wasnt going to stop now.

"Whats the catch?"

"Catch? No catch, I only wish to help someone who is in the same situation as me. After you return to the living, I will hone your skills with you."

"Skills?"

Wesker grinned, placing his glasses back on his face.

"How little you know, my boy...How very little..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Steve?"

Claire Redfield sat bolt upright.

Dammit. Another dream. Thats two in one night.

She rubbed her eyes and glanced at her Alarm clock.

The digital numbers spelled 5:55 am in the darkness of a January morning.

No point trying to sleep again now.

She threw the covers off herself, stretching widely.

A quick look in the mirror showed the effects of a night of tossing and turning for thefifthweek in a row.

Bags under her eyes, skin taut and pale over the pretty features of her face.

She was a mess.

5 weeks ago, she would have screamed and ran for the shower with her make up kit, but now she was beyond caring.

Why make herself look nice? Who for?

The one person she ever cared for was gone, gone for good.

She dragged herself over the clutter of papers and clothes strewn about, not even bothering to change out of her pajamas and skulked into the kitchen.

This was a mess to, like her whole apartment...like her whole life...

Teabags, instant coffee pots, cereal bowls, dinner plates.

Nothing seemed worth the time.

She grabbed a slice of bread, slapping some cheese from the fridge uncaringly over it and made her way to the living room, brushing the papers off the sofa and sitting.

She'd left the TV on all night again. Damn bills.

The news was on, but she wasnt paying attention, her head filled with other thoughts.

A sudden noise caught her back from her thoughts.

The phone.

It bleeped pitifully from somewhere under all the trash of the living room.

After a desperate scramble for at least 20 seconds, she grabbed the reciever.

"Hello?" she said beathlessly.

"Claire?" Leon's anxious voice greeted, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah...Lost the phone, thats all..."

"Oh," she heard him let out a very audible sigh of relief,"Had me worried."

She forced a laugh.

"What did you call me for, Leon?"

The phone went quiet, as if he was thinking of what to say.

"Well, you know how Chris wants to meet both of us at that restaurant tonight?"

She nodded, then realised it was a phone, slapping herself on the forehead.

"Yes?"

"Well, uh," he began.

She knew what was coming, and she cursed inwardly.

"Do you want to meet a couple hours earlier? So we can wait for him together?"

She thought, frantically trying to come out with some excuse.

Broken leg? Too serious, he'd strom the house to treat her.

Cold? She's gone out with him with a cold before.

"Sure..." she heard her voice say.

DAMMIT!

"I'd love too..."

MOTHER F...

"Great!" was his response, "See you at...5?"

"Yeah," she forced cheeriness into her voice, "Sounds good. I left the breakfast cooking, so bye!"

"Breakfast at 6am?"

"Calling at 6am?"

"A touché. Later."

The phone went to the dial tone again, and Claire threw it across the room.

"SHIT!"

The last thing she needed. A date with Leon.

He was sweet, and any girls dream guy...But not hers.

A year ago she would have, but not now.

She knew she should get over the 17 year old love who was dead, but she couldnt.

She looked at the sketch of him hanging on her wall, mouthing a small:

"Sorry..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_YAWN! Push Me is tired now. What can I say? REVIEW!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_GO PUSH ME! _**

**_2 WHOLE reviews!_**

**_Does happy dance_**

**_Go Claire! Go Claire! Go Claire! LIKE A LIGHTBULB!_**

**_Lightbulbs are significant. Light. In a bulb._**

**_Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaa!_**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Chapter 2

Chris Redfield stepped off the plane gangway, and took his first look around his hometown in what felt like forever.

Battling a corrupt corporation that relased zombie killers does that to you.

You cant find space in your life.

(Not that I'd know...Not like Zombies jump me or nething...¬¬)

He droppedhis hand luggage, and flopped down onto the bench where he would wait for his bags containing his S.T.A.R gear.

Here he was now, a mere step away from shattering the final shard of Umbrella corporation for good.

One final hurdle, then it was plain sailing for Raccoon city, and the world.

He smiled.

As a child he had always wished to save the world. You know, those little kid fantasies?

Well, he had nearly done it.

Bags drifted past, each of them making him more impatient.

He glanced at his watch. Noon.

He had 8 hours to get his bags and find this bloody restaurant Leon had insisted meeting in.

And of all the cheek, acting like it had been Chris' wish to meet here.

He wish he could read that man's mind.

He could have his own evil agenda...

His sister floated to the front of his mind.

Damn that girl.

From the calls Leon had been giving him, it sounded like she had pretty much messed up her life.

But then again, Leon had a tendancy to exaggerate.

But still, he worried for her.

His 2 bags brought his attention back to the present, but not before he wondered what she was doing now...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claire awoke for the second time that day.

She groaned, pushing the various objects digging into her abdomen off the sofa.

She didnt open her eyes just yet, the boy from her dream still planted firmly on her eyelids.

Steve...

As long as she kept her eys shut, she could see him.

She wished she was blind, just for that moment or two...

It's funny how the more you try to preserve an image, the more it slips away, and now she seemed to be trying to hold onto smoke.

She watched as the last of his face slipped away, and then her eyes took on the waking world.

The world without him.

That damn TV.

The thought of the bill made her shiver.

And as if there was anything else to show?

More news.

The noon news to be precise.

She sat up and stretched widely, thoughts of earlier that morning flooding back.

Damn Leon...

Damn date...

Damn Steve...

This was all his fault.

Why couldnt he have just ripped her head off and be done with it?

She felt another sting at the back of her eyes, and laughed coldly at the thought of tears.

How could she still have enough to cry?

Her body must be working overtime to make up for it, but that was obvious by the strained look all over her face.

She didnt see the point in eating anymore, and only did when Leon came over to get him off her case.

He had been on it alot recently.

Maybe if she made herself looka ny worse he would lose interest in her, leaving her in peace?

Nice thought, but Leon wasnt that shallow.

A little while ago, she would have swooned if Leon asked her out, but then she had met him.

She stood angriliy.

This WAS his fault!

Her life was fucked because of him!

She couldnt get another guy, couldnt meet friends, couldnt do ANYTHING...

Because of him...

The beretta on the table began looking very tempting to her.

It had been for a little while now.

She would wake, sobbing, in the night, and it would be there, as if placed on purpose...

No...

She wouldnt give in...

He died for her, she wouldnt let him down again.

The sketch on the wall smiled at her, it's lopsided grin making her feel weak at the knees.

It was of her own creation, but still made her crazy.

Dammit, this wasnt getting things done.

Knowing Leon, he'd pick her up, even though they arranged to meet.

She sighed, cursing his affection for her, and began picking at pieces of rubbish hopelessly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Luck be a lady tonight!"_

The young man's voice echoed around him as he climbed the stairs towards her apartment.

He didnt know the rest of the words though, and began whistling thetune.

He reached her door, knocking in rhythm with his whistles, dancing with the flower in his hand.

"Just a second!"

Aha...he smiled, she wasnt prepared, just how he'd hoped to catch her.

Turning up 2 hours early at her apartment.

Good plan Leon, he silently congratulated himself.

The lock clicked and there stood a breathless looking, stillpajama clad Claire.

"Leon!" she said surprised, "What are you doing here so early?"

"Thought I'd surprise you," he winked at her,"Here!" he handed her the flower.

"Thanks! Thats so sweet!" she placed it in a vase by the door.

Wow, Leon thought,what a coincidence...almost like she knew...

Nah...

"Oh...erm..."Claire stammered,"would you like to...?"

She signalled her hallway.

"Oh, yeah, yeah ok."

She smiled, andbounced off down the hall to what he knew to be her room.

"Make yourself at home!" she called to him, "There's coffee on the table!"

Leon's smile vanished.

Had he really become THAT predictable?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claire dug through her wardrobe.

Yes she HAD been expecting him, but in her endevour to clean up, she had forgot to pick what to wear.

She swore, siphonig through items that were too flirty, too formal, too casual, whatever.

How do you pick clothes to say: "Cant we be friends?"

She could always go naked...

She shook the thought of Leon's face if she walked down the hall in her birthday suit and began grabbing at more clothes.

Almost accidentily, she grabbed a jacket with the logo "Let one live" on the back.

With a small smile, she found the red top and jeans that matched it.

She hadnt worn this in a while...

After pulling all the items neccessary, she ran into the bathroom, hitting the nozzle for the shower.

Stepping out of her underwear, she stepped into the hot spray of water.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Claire?"

Leon called down to her room.

He'd finished his coffee, and after throwing several paper balls into the wastepaper basket, he was officially bored.

Claire had been gone 20 minutes, and there was nothing good on TV.

His urge to snoop was overpowering now, and he stood, creeping across the room should Claire choose to re-appear.

The little closet door was already ajar, and he inched it further, flinching as it squeaked loudly.

She'd obviously just cleaned up.

Everything was shoved haphazardly in, sticking out at odd angles, with no real care.

Except one item.

Taped to the back of the door, a pencil sketch.

He opened the door all the way, to let the light flood onto it.

His eyes narrowed.

It was that boy from the island.

He checked she wasnt in sight, and scrunched it up, throwing it clear across the room into the bin.

He never missed.

He shut the door back to how he found it, heading out down the hall to Claire's room.

"Claire?" he knocked lightly.

Getting no response he entered.

The room was empty, and the sound of the shower was next door.

Her room she obviously hadnt bothered to clean.

The floor was cluttered and every surface covered in various objects.

Even her pillow had a beretta on it.

He flopped down on the bed, listening for any sound from next door.

She didnt seem the sort of girl to sing in the shower, somehow.

After 5 minutes of playing with the beretta, the shower stopped.

The door clicked unlocked and she walked out, a wet towel hugging her curves.

Leon gasped, making her notice him for the first time.

"LEON!" she screamed, covering her form with her arms.

"I didnt mean...I thought...Oh man..."

"Well dont sit there!" she continued, blushing furiously, "get the hell out!"

He didnt hesitate.

He leapt up and polted from the room, slamming the door behind him.

She stood stock still, still panting from the shock.

That bastard.

If he'd tried hard enough, he could have saw anything.

It wasnt a vey big towel after all.

She growled, going back to her dressing.

She wasnt going to bother doing much with her hair, just pulling it back into a pony tail.

Cute...but practical...

After one quick checkto make sure she hadnt missed anyhing, she left her room, but not before loading the beretta and placing it down the back of her jeans.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Next Chapter up!_**

**_And whats this important news that Chris has?_**

**_Will Claire give up and relent to Leon?_**

**_Will I actually get down to writing?_**

**_Well I get Reviews?_**

**_All that and more to find out in this chapter._**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"Claire!" Leon jumped up as soon as she entered the living room. "I'm sorry! I didnt mean to..."

"Be you? You're a chauvanistic prick Leon, but you cant help that. I forgive you for it."

She smiled at him, as he looked puzzled, not sure whether that had been a compliment or an insult.

"Shall we go?" she said, snapping himback down to earth.

"Oh, yeah..."

He grabbed his coat, and followed her out the door.

"You didnt bring your car?"

"Nope," he grinned at her, "Thought the walk would do you good. You hardly leave the house anymore."

She arched her eyebrow.

"You calling me fat?"

"What?" he stammered, "N...No!"

She loved toying with him like this.

In reality, she hadnt gained so much as an ounce since 5 weeks ago.

But 5 weeks living as she had, and she could make him feel like hell by going to town on herself.

"So what do you plan on us doing for...4 and a half hours?"

The bewildered guilt on his vanished instantly, replaced instead with a smirk and a wink.

"Well, you'll have to wait and see, wont you?"

Damn.

She hated when he had the upper hand.

He was still whistling that damn tune as well.

As if she couldnt hear.

She needed to have a talk with him about soundwaves travelling through air.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh no.

The movie theatre.

She was stuck with him in the dark for 2 and a half hours.

Probably sitting through a damn chick flick.

"Already got the tickets," he said coyly, "_The Loved and the Loveless._"

Claire shoots, she scores.

"Great!" she forced cheerily, looking in longing at the poster for: "_Crazy American with gun takes on the Terrorist army alone. 18+"_

"I knew you'd like it."

She sighed inwardly.

He knew nothing about her.

Steve would have taken her to the other movie.

And he'd only known her 2 days.

"Popcorn?" he asked.

"Wha...? Oh yeah...ok..."

"Are you alright? You seem kinda off today."

"Yeah," she said, forcing the smile back, "I'm fine. Really!"

He didnt look convinced, but walked to the counter to get the popcorn anyway.

"Salted?" he inquired, "Or _Sweet_?"

Oh dear lord.

"How bout Cheesy?" she mocked.

"Salted will do..." he muttered to the attendant, mainly to stop her giving Claire a thumbs up.

"Butter?"

"No," Leon muttered again, not even glancing at Claire.

With snacks and drinks in hand, they made their way to the screen.

"Enjoy your date," smiled the security guard as he handed back the tickets, "She's a pretty one."

"Thank you, we will," Leon answered briskly.

Claire smiled at the young man as she walked past, and did a touble take.

She could have sworn for a momenthe flashedher a lopsided grin, his brown hair falling into his face.

Like one she knew.

"Is there a problem miss?" he asked, noticing her staring.

"N...no...Sorry..." she muttered.

She hurried after Leon.

What was happening to her?

Was she going mad?

Was the stress just finally to much to bare and no she was seeing things?

No, she shook her head clear, it was a simple momentarily lapse.

She was in control.

She was...

Wasnt she?

Leon noticed her lagging behind.

"Something up?"

"No, just thought I knew that guy."

"What, just cause he called you pretty? He should say that. You are."

Claire felt a pang of guilt.

He was so sweet, and she was treating him so badly.

Maybe she could give him one last chance.

Just one...

Like Chris said to her, it's not like Steve is coming back.

No.

She wouldnt spend her whole life moping over him.

He didnt give his for her to waste hers.

Leon had earned, through persistance and caring, a chance.

She used to DREAM of a date with him.

Very much unlike what people saw of her outside her own mind.

"Thanks, Leon."

And she flashed him a smile, walking past him into the screen.

Dear lord.

It was practically empty.

There was them two, sitting right at the back, and then empty seats in every direction, besides the assorted collection of teenagers on dates and lonely middle aged men and women.

Claire shuddered.

She didnt want to end up one of them.

Looking round at the faces, she caught the eye of a young man looking up at her, his brown eyes looking right into hers.

He smiled.

She gasped.

"Steve?" she actually called out.

"What?" Leon leaned forward beside her. "Where?"

Claire pointed frantically.

"Look!" she signalled, looking at Leon to get him to follow her finger, "Right..."

When she looked back, her finger pointed at nothing.

An empty seat.

Puzzled, she looked in all directions, trying to catch a glimpse of him.

"Claire?"

She looked back to Leon.

His face was full of concern.

"Are you ok? Should we go?"

She looked around one last time.

"No...It's just dark, I guess...I thought it was..."

"Claire..." Leon grabbed one of her hands in his own, "Claire, Steve is gone. You know that. I know that. I'm sorry, but he is..."

Claire bit her lip, which was trembling.

No-one had ever said that before, and it really did finalise it for her.

"I...I know..."

She let Leon hold onto her as she fought back tears.

"I'm...sorry Leon...I'm not being fair..."

"No, it's ok. It's to soon. I'm sorry, I never should have asked you out like this. Friends?"

She looked away, unanswering.

He watched her for a moment, then looked to the screen as well.

"Leon?" she wispered.

He looked back, just in time for her to kiss him, her lips locking onto his.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

Part of him was fighting to break it, and part was egging him on.

He was just comforting her, right?

Like hell, GET IN!

No, said the other part, she was vulnerable, and we're taking advantage, we should stop.

Hell, the other one answered, she kissed us...Just go with it, this is what she wants, dammit!

No argument? Leon inquired to the other side of his mind.

Ah hell, what do you care what I say? You'll do what he says anyway.

Damn straight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey Yo people of following my story! Sorry for the wait, but my laptop decided it wanted to die._**

**_So it did._**

**_He lives again though. :D_**

**_Everyone welcome him back coz without him you get no updates. _**

**_He just wants to feel apprieciated...:(_**

**_Story...? Oh yh! Thats what I'm here for:D Chapter 5 then, coming up!_**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Chapter 5

---------------------------------

Chris Redfield sat at the table set for three, feeling slightly stupid being the only one there.

Where the hell were they? It wasnt like Claire to be late for anything.

Leon he'd expected a fashionably late entrence, but he wouldnt have looked so dumb if Claire was waiting with him.

So where the hell was she?

He was going to order the wine in a moment, and just out of spite, he was going to order the one nobody liked but him.

Oh yes...that would teach them...MOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAA!

He was now beginning to get odd looks, so contented himself on flicking flower petals from the basket on the table across the restaurant.

After 5 minutes of this, and a naked rose to prove it, he looked up and damn nearly fainted.

A waiter was leading Claire and Leon over to the table, their hands entwined, and a smug smile on Leon's face.

"Hi!" he said, flashing Chris a grin and sitting opposite him.

"Hello brother dear!" Claire mocked, giving him a small kiss on the cheek and sitting between him and Leon, who instantly moved his chair to be beside her.

"Wha...What's going on? Where the hell have you been? Your 15 minutes late!"

"Sorry," Leon began, with a knowing glance at Claire, "broom cupboards dont usually have clocks in them..."

Claire giggled, and through his disgusted flinch, that was the first abnormality her brother noticed.

Claire Redfield didn't giggle.

As she had told Chris on many occasions:

"Giggling is for airheaded sluts who want to make it sound to a guy like they care about what he said!"

Chris decided not to point this out...

"O...k..." he started instead, "Well, how've you guys been?"

"I'm all good! Your sister's been a mess though. You should see her place."

"Snitch," she swotted at him playfully, and Chris spotted it again.

The forcedness in her smile.

The way it didnt reach her eyes.

If Leon wasnt so besotted, he'd notice it too.

She was still really missing that Steve guy...

"But thats not why we're her," Leon interrupted his thoughts, "Wher've you been? Whats this important news?"

"Ah yes..." Chris leaned back in his seat, "My story. Order the wine and I'll tell it..."

Leon rolled his eyes.

"Waiter?" he called to a nearby man, who ignored him. "WAITER DAMMIT!"

The man decided he couldnt ignore him so easily, and strolled over.

"What is you wish, sir?" he asked politely, although Chris noticed the emphasis on "Sir."

"We'll have the..." Chris zoned out as Leon went on a monologue of different wines and their pros and cons.

Claire jumped and looked over when her brother kicked her in the shin.

He pointed to Leon, then her and made a kiss getsure.

She nodded, and watched his head sink into his hands, flipping him two fingers when he looked back up.

"...thank you sir." The waiter concluded, and walked off with the air of a man who had no idea where to start.

"Idiot." Leon muttered, "So, whats this news?"

"Well," Chris began, with all the air of a storyteller, "As we know, 5 weeks ago we destroyed the last two living owners of Umbrella inc. Alfred and Alexcia Ashford. The grandchildren of the original founders."

"Yes," Claire whispered. She hoped he wouldnt dwell on the Ashfords. The ones who took Steve from her.

"And I stayed behind to look for Wesker when you came home."

She noticed his fists clench as he said this name.

"On the computer mainframe was a family tree of the Ashfords. The grandfather in question, Andrew Ashford, was a brilliant scientist, far better than any Umbrella inc have had since. His work was what came up with the T-Virus. At the time when they only produced medicines, he was working on a cure for cancer, something he could easily have achieved with modern technology. Back then, All he had was brain and wits."

"He found out the origins of cancer, a cell dividing to quickly, and in his excitement and surge to cure it, formed a virus that cured the cell divison. That it did with 100 success. But the test subjects began to mutate in horrible ways, many dieing within only a few hours. His work was scrapped, and he was given no further grants."

"But he wouldn't give in, he was so close in his mind, so he began testing on himself. Well, as you know, he had inadvertedly created the first form of the T-Virus, but 4 times more petent than the one Umbrella use now. When they saw the profit in his work, they had tried to copy it, but with him dead, and no blue prints, they failed. So they began making biological weapons too."

"But thats getting too far ahead. He tested many of these 'Cures' on himself, and the combination created was amazing. I had to dig deep into the personal files to find what he created. He had invented a virus that not only sustained cells, but regenerated them. It cured itself. It could not die. Andrew saw what he had made himself. He could not age. He could not obtain disease. He could not be killed. He was immortal. Scared of what he had made, and how if his work got out, twisted people would use it, he faked his death."

"But...why?" Claire asked suddenly, all this info too much to take in all at once. "Why not just sell it? Cure for any disease? He had an elixer for life. He would have been made famous."

"Yes," Chris conceded, "But imagine that technology in the wrong hands. This was almost 60 years ago. Imagine if someone like Hitler had got his hands on this?"

"Oh..."

"So in fact, he wasnt a bad person at all. He wanted to hide the revelation from the world. Save lives by letting them extinguish. He 'Died', and took his work with him. That's where the database stops. there was no more info. I dont know where he's gone, or how to find him. But I do know whats happened to him."

"How?" Leon asked. He was wide eyed too by this point.

"That bastard Wesker had been researching this man too. I found his notes. Wherever he is, he is indeed immortal. But being so virtuous, he froze himself deep underground. But if he is awoken, he will be insane. The virus began to eat at his brain, putting irrational thoughts in. After killing and eating a collegue, he retreated to his deep freeze."

He stopped talking as the waiter placed the wine down on the table, giving a small bow and walking over to antoher table.

"Wesker has reason to believe his chamber is in Raccoon city, somewhere under the mansion. As much as I hate that man, he's not usually wrong. So thats where we'll begin our search."

"Wait!" Claire cried, "We're going to FIND him? WHY?"

"Because," Chris silenced her, "Better us than Wesker. I found the one flaw in the virus. It needs oxygen. Thats how he managed to stop himself becoming completely unstoppable by freezing himself. The virus cannot grow. If we can get him out of the deep freeze, and take away the oxygen sustaining him, and the virus will begin to fight with itself over the remaining air in his lungs. It will literally tear itslef, and him, apart."

Claire gasped. She had seen ugly things, but eve the thoguht of thatwas moregruesome.

"And...we HAVE to do this? We cant let it lie? Maybe Wesker is wrong?"

"We cant take that chance. I'm giving you two the option of coming. I leave tommorow, if you're coming, meet me at the station at 8am. If not, dont show. I wont blame you."

"Hey, you know you can always count on us man!" Leon said with a grin.

"Yeah, no problem!" Claire added.

Chris smiled. Such brave, idiotic friends he had made.


End file.
